Enough is Enough
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: One shot that takes place at the end of You've Been Disconnected. Ginger and Mary Ann stand up for Gilligan against the Skipper, and they all realize how badly they treat the first mate.


Ginger and Mary Ann were watching Gilligan being ordered by the Skipper to continue to search the lagoon for the lost cables. The poor boy looked exhausted and miserable. The Howells and the Professor weren't speaking up on his behalf, and even though the two girls had been upset, even they thought that this was taking it a bit too far. To be fair, it wasn't really Gilligan's fault. The cables would have gotten wet and ruined if he hadn't covered them up. How was he supposed to know that the storm would take them? It was a mistake any of them could have made. Skipper wasn't making Gilligan search the lagoon because he knew the cables were down there somewhere. He was making him do it as punishment. Just to humiliate the poor boy.

Gilligan had been searching in the lagoon for over four hours now, and Ginger and Mary Ann couldn't take it anymore. They both walked up to Skipper, placing their hands on their hips.

"Jonas Grumby, I think that is quite enough," Mary Ann said, with a look on her face that could kill.

Skipper looked taken aback at first, but said, "Mary Ann, he needs to learn his lesson. We could have been rescued, and he ruined our chances!"

This time it was the movie star who spoke. "No, he didn't, Skipper. If Gilligan hadn't covered those cables, they would have gotten wet and ruined, anyway. He was just trying to help. Skipper, I think you've punished him enough."

"I'll decide when his punishment's through, thank you very much."

"I SAID, THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at Mary Ann in shock. She rarely ever lost her temper, not even with Gilligan.

"He's had enough, Skipper. Some friend you are. Making this poor boy nearly collapse from exhauston!"

Skipper looked at his first mate and saw that Mary Ann was right. Gilligan was doubled over, taking gasping breaths. Now Skipper was worried. He never thought about how exhausting this would be, or how his little buddy might pass out or catch a cold from being in the water for so long. Skipper walked over to Gilligan and walked him back up to shore and ordered the girls to get him some towels and blankets, which they did right away. Gilligan was shivering, and his teeth were chattering.

Skipper and Professor put gentle hands on her shoulders, and tried to warn him up until the girls got back with the towels.

"Oh, you poor boy! You're shivering."

"I-I-I-I'm o-okay, M-Mrs. H-H-Howell."

The girls came back carrying blankets and towels and wrapped Gilligan in them to warm him up.

"Little buddy, I'm so sorry. Ginger, Mary Ann, you were right. It wasn't all Gilligan's fault. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Gilligan, from now on, whenever I'm too rough on you, I want you to tell me."

"That's the thing, Skipper. I try, and it just makes you madder. It's like no matter what I do, I get blamed. Even if I hadn't covered the cables, I would have probably gotten blamed for them getting ruined anyway, because I'm Gilligan."

The others all looked at each other in shock. They had no idea they were that hard on Gilligan. Sure, he did goof up a lot, but some of the things they said to him or made him do were just downright mean and totally unnecessary.

Finally, the Professor broke the awkward silence. "We will make it up to you, Gilligan. We promise."

Everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement. Mary Ann spoke.

"Gilligan, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you."

Gilligan's jaw dropped at hearing Mary Ann say this.

"Mary Ann, you're one of the sweetest people I've ever met in my life. You're not hard on me at all."

"Well, I try not to be, but I do get frustrated sometimes, and when I do, I'm sorry. You're the most gentle and sweetest boy I've ever known."

"Mary Ann, I'm not perfect. I goof up, and you all do have the right to be mad at me when I do. I just wish the punishments weren't so hard, and the comments some of you make about me weren't so mean."

This gave Ginger an idea. Sitting on a rock was the pages to her Ginger Grant Story. Picking it up, she ripped the pages in half.

"Ginger, what are you doing?" Gilligan asked, wide-eyed.

"I don't want to make a movie about putting down one of my best friend's and every time he goofs up. I never thought about how hurtful my words could possibly be. You're like my little brother, and I should be nicer to you, and not write such things."

Gilligan was touched by this. Ginger ripping up her story showed him how much she really and truly cared about him. Not to mention how she stood up for him against the Skipper a few minutes ago.

Skipper told Gilligan he had the rest of the week off and that he would take care of all the chores himself.

Mary Ann told Gilligan that every night for his week off he would have a coconut cream pie all to himself.

The Professor told Gilligan that if he wanted, he could help him with the next experiment he was working on.

The Howells told Gilligan to spend the night with them. Mr. Howell even said he would give up his bed for the night for Gilligan, and he would take the floor. Mrs. Howell told him that she would tell him a story or sing to him, as that always relaxed Gilligan.

Gilligan decided to do something nice himself. He told them that he would try harder to not goof up so much, and that if ever any of them had a problem and needed to talk it out, then he would be there to listen. He knew that his island family loved him very much, and he loved them as well, but even the ones you love can say hurtful things and do hurtful things as well, without meaning to, lots of times.

Gilligan knew they were all just frustrated, and wanted to go home. He did, too, but he was happy for now knowing that he had six of the best friends anybody could ever ask for.

THE END


End file.
